


This Camp about to Blow

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm only mildly sorry about the title, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: David admits to Gwen that he has never received a blowjob and she feels a very strong desire to remedy that.





	1. David's Turn

“Gwen, what are you doing in here?” David asked as he placed his dirty shirt from the day into a hamper. Gwen starred at his chest a moment before snapping her eyes up to his. 

“I couldn’t get to sleep.” Gwen explained quickly as she fully entered his room closing the door behind her. 

“Is something wrong?” David asked genuinely concerned as he took a step towards her. 

“No, nothing is wrong. I just… couldn’t stop thinking about something.” Gwen admitted as she looked at the wall behind David before returning to look at him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offered as he signaled towards the bed. Gwen began walking towards the bed grabbing David’s hand as she passed him. 

“Talking isn’t what I had in mind.” She said as she gently pushed David down so that he was sitting on the bed in front of her. Placing a hand under his chin she tilted his head up and kissed him, as she pulled away she kept eye contact and heard him take in a shocked breath. A small blush was starting to creep onto his face as he leaned forward chasing after her lips, with her hand on his chin she kept him from leaning too far towards her. 

“How many times of you kissing me is it going to take before I stop blushing?” David asked with a soft smile. 

“Oh, you’re going to be blushing much more than you ever have with what I have in mind.” Gwen smirked down at him.

“What is it you have in mind?” David asked confusion wiping away his smile. Gwen slid her hand down his chest stopping at his waist.

“You said that you’ve never had someone perform oral on you, I was planning on remedying that.” She said bluntly. David’s face instantly turned bright red as his eyes darted around the room. 

“I… uh.” His hand went to the back of his neck as he tried to come up with something to say. Doubt crept into Gwen’s eyes.

“If you don’t want to.” She began to say pulling her hand away. David suddenly moved grabbing her hand with both his. 

“No! I want…” No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t choke out the rest of the sentence. Her smile returning her hand went to his pants unbuttoning them.

“Pants off and up on the bed.” She commanded gently. Not needing to be told twice David worked his pants off letting them fall to the floor as he scooted up on the bed with Gwen following him. Kneeling on the bed in front of him Gwen worked her shirt off and watched as David froze with his eyes glued to her breasts. “It might be difficult with your underwear on.” Gwen teased. Realizing his mistake, he looked down at himself as he quickly began working the last piece of clothing he had on off. He paused when he was about to reveal himself, taking several breaths, he looked back up at Gwen seeing her reassuring look and then fully removed the fabric. 

His cock was already stiffening as Gwen reached down and gently touched the length of him with her fingertips, nothing more than the ghost of feeling but David’s breath hitched. Using more pressure Gwen stroked up and down his member a few times watching it grow harder with each stroke. Leaning down she breathed on the tip before running her tongue over the head, the slight arch in David’s hips showing his pleasure. Reaching down Gwen fondled his balls as she gave another slow lick on the head of his penis. A small whine escaped David’s throat and Gwen smiled as she looked up at him.

“Do you like it so far?” She asked teasingly already knowing the answer. David nodded in reply obviously having lost his words. Wanting to torture him a bit Gwen wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly pumped up and down. “Come on David, I know you can answer with your voice.” She taunted. Letting out a groan David forced his eyes open and stared into Gwen’s.

“Yes.” He ground out before closing his eyes again. 

“Good boy.” Gwen said quietly which caused a moan to come from David. Gwen leaned down further kissing the base of his cock without stopping her hands slow movement up and down him. Wanting to test something Gwen looked up at David’s face before giving a small nibble to the place she had just kissed, an action that made many past boyfriends melt. To her surprise David did not seem to enjoy as he frowned a bit at the action before her hand returned him to the ecstasy he was feeling. “You’re allowed to say if you don’t like something.” She encouraged wanting to make sure he enjoyed himself. 

“Oh, well, I… um, did not like that.” David said as he looked towards the wall being too embarrassed to say it while looking at her. 

“That’s okay.” Gwen smiled as she slowly stroked him not wanting to lose any built-up pleasure he had. Leaning back down Gwen continued her ministrations slowly licking his warm member. David sucked in a breath at the return of stimulation. Placing her mouth around his cock she began lightly sucking as she bobbed her head. David gripped the sheets so tightly Gwen was momentarily concerned he might tear the old fabric. Using her hands to stimulate the base of his shaft Gwen quickened her work with her mouth. A moan escaped David as he began to thrust his hips towards Gwen’s mouth. 

With a wicked smile Gwen looked up at him. Placing a hand on his hip she pushed down gently. “Don’t move your hips.”

“Why?” David whined not even opening his eyes this time as he panted from the pleasure. 

“I want to see how long you can obey.” Gwen teased before returning to her task as David groaned but tried his best to keep still. Gwen’s pace once again quickened and it became increasingly difficult for David to follow her orders, he was quickly losing control as he made small thrusts with his hips. Gwen enjoyed how hard David was trying to obey her as she did everything in her power to make him unable to abide by her new rule. Running her tongue along his dick as she sucked on it she applied small amounts of pressure with her hands messaging his balls. David was panting and throwing his head back as he felt his muscles begin to contract. 

“Gwen, I…” Was the only warning he could pant out as he felt the tightness suddenly burst in glorious relief. He was sure he had called out her name but the pleasure had flooded every sense. His whole body relaxed as is suddenly released from some sort of restraint. He opened his eyes to see Gwen spit into her shirt before tossing it onto the ground. Moving so she was sitting closer to his face Gwen looked down at him.

“So?” She asked with a smile. 

“Can we do that again?” David asked as exhaustion began to overtake him and he let his eyes close.

“Of course.” Gwen replied.

“Can I do it to you?” David asked next opening one eye to look at her. This time Gwen blushed. 

“Of course.” She answered with enthusiasm.


	2. Gwen's turn

David put a hand on Gwen’s thigh and gently petted her as he looked into her eyes. Gwen smiled down at him as she began to remove her pants. Once off the article of clothing was thrown to the floor and David paused a moment before continuing to stroke her thigh now touching bare skin.

“Are you sure you don’t want to nap first?” Gwen asked with a lazy smile as she reached down and gently stroked his hair. 

“I’m sure. Unless you don’t want to.” David asked suddenly concerned. Leaning down Gwen kissed him on the mouth smiling at his intake of breath. 

“I want to.” Gwen reassured him as she moved to straddle his chest. His hand moved from stroking the outside of her thigh to stroking the inside. Reaching behind her Gwen attempted to unclasp her bra only to not be able to get all three of the hooks undone leaving the clothing still attached. David let out a small laugh at her frustration. 

“Do you need some help?” He asked amused barely holding back a small laugh. Gwen let out a growl as she bent over trying to unlatch the last hook. After a few more unsuccessful attempts she let out a disappointed sigh.

“Yes.” She begrudgingly admitted. Gwen lifted her hips allowing David to sit up and reach behind her unlatching the final hook and helping slip the rest of the bra off. David felt his brain turn off in that moment as he starred at her breasts her bra still clutched in his hand. Cautiously he leaned forward and kissed her collar bone. Leaning away he looked into her eyes making sure it was okay. Gwen tucked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to kiss him on the lips as confirmation that what he did was good. Placing a hand on her stomach he slowly inched it up until the tips of his fingers brushed the bottom of her breast. 

“Is this good?” David asked.

“Yes.” Gwen responded with a broad smile as she brought him in for another kiss. His hand moved up more to cup her breast as his thumb lightly brushed her nipple causing a small moan of pleasure from her. Reaching between them Gwen began to shimmy her underwear off, eventually throwing it somewhere in the room. 

“We were working on something.” David reminded as he leaned away from her. Placing her hands on his chest Gwen pushed David gently back into a laying position on the bed. 

“Yes, we were.” She stated as she moved forward position herself above David’s face. Both of David’s hands held onto Gwen’s thighs as she braced herself against the bed frame while lowering down onto him being careful not to put her body weight onto him. 

Nuzzling into her David slowly licked along her slit blushing as he heard the noises she made in response. Licking again he began to move his hand up the back of her thigh to squeeze her ass in rhythm with his licking. After a moment Gwen began to rock slightly against him. Moving his other hand around to her front he found her clit and applied gentle pressure with his thumb. Sucking in a breath Gwen let her body arch back a bit as her eyes began to close. 

“David…” Gwen mewled as she reached down to hold his hair. 

“Yes love?” David asked not taking his mouth from her slit allowing his lips to brush her as he spoke. 

“You’re doing very good for having never done this before.” Gwen complimented as she felt her eyes begin to roll back. 

“I…” He began to answer and turned to talk into her thigh as though it would prevent the embarrassment he was about to feel. “I may have…. Borrowed some of your more… intimate books.” He explained sheepishly as his blush began to creep towards his neck. Using the hand she had in his hair she began to pet his head. 

“I’m proud that you actually educated yourself on the topic.” She teased. 

“I was just curious why you liked the books so much.” He explained as he began to stroke her clit with his thumb again. 

“Did you find the answer?” She asked teasingly as she felt the pleasure start to build again. Turning back to her slit he slowly licked her again. 

“I have now.” He answered letting his lips brush against her as he spoke. He continued this treatment until she began rocking against him again. He then moved his hand from where it was allowing his tongue to circle her clit before encircling it with his lips. As his one hand still messaged her ass he began slowly sucking on her clit reveling in her reaction as her eyes completely closed and her back arched enough that she lost her grip on his hair. Using his free hand he slowly inserted two fingers into her feeling the wet warmth of her arousal. Continuing with the rhythm he had set he pumped his fingers in time with his messaging and sucking. 

Gwen began letting out little noises as she leaned forward this time resting her head against the wall as her hips humped David’s face seemingly of their own volition. Stopping his sucking David’s tongue once again circled her clit before running along it in a slow lick applying pressure the whole time. Gwen let out a loud sharp noise at that before moaning after as she lost all rhythm to her grinding and began to erratically move her hips against David. Going suddenly silent David felt as her whole body wracked with spasms as she climaxed, once over she let out a loud moan that had obviously been held in doing the orgasm. Moving his hands he began to gently stroke her thighs as she caught her breath above him. 

“You did good for having no experience.” Gwen complimented as she moved to lay on top of him placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth on her way down. 

“I have always been a quick learner.” David responded as his eyes slowly closed. 

“Now we’re both exhausted, if the kids revolt we won’t be able to stop them.” Gwen pointed out with a smile as she snuggled into David’s chest her breath slowly starting to return to normal. 

“Not like we can stop them normally.” David laughed as he let sleep overtake him.


End file.
